Yu-Gi-Oh - Puzzleshipping - Driving Home
by BumbleBeeKitty3
Summary: A little bit of puzzleshipping fluff that I decided to write, it took me three days to write.


The bright lights illuminated the road as we drove home. Yugi and I had just come from a party Kaiba was holding at his mansion. It was formal, so we were both dressed in our best attire. I was wearing the average black tux with a red tie. Yugi on the other hand was wearing far from average. He wore a beautiful black dress that went to a dark purple at the bottom. Anytime light hit it just right, he shimmered like he was wearing diamonds. It illuminated his porcelain skin perfectly. I brought the car to a stop at a red light and looked over at him. He was staring at his phone with an intent look on his angelic features. Those slender fingers gliding over the screen gracefully. The light from the screen made his face glow and his amethyst eyes sparkle. Oh how I loved to just take a moment and look at him. See his beauty and innocence. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I never even noticed the light turn green. Until...

"Darling the light turned green."

I snapped back to reality and blinked a few times to see those amethyst orbs looking at me. They shown concern and worry, he must think there was something wrong. I quickly turn back to the road, put my foot on the gas peddle, and floored it to make up for lost time. Yugi giggled and I mentally groan at my carelessness. He saw me looking at him, he probably thinks I'm a weirdo. I don't want him thinking I'm a freak. Just as I thought that I felt a hand on my leg and I look out of the corner of my eyes to see what Yugi was doing. Yugi was smiling still playing with his phone and with his free hand on my leg. He made gently circles with his thumb and then moved his hand. I smile and go back to looking at the road. We passed the city lights and stopped at another red light. I shift in my seat and look back over at Yugi. He had his phone back in his little purse and stretched with a squeak.

"Mmmm ah~"

I chuckle, everyone of his little quirks are precious.

"Tired little one?"

He looks at me with those sparkly orbs again.

"Not really, I am thirsty though."  
"Hmmm I guess we could stop by a little gas station to get drinks. Sound good?"  
"Yes please~"

Smiling I lean over and kiss him on his cheek. He giggles again and turns on the radio. Blush by Jeffree Star came on and Yugi smiled big.

"Oooo this is my jam~! AH Yami green light!"

I look over and hit the gas peddle, getting the car to go. As I looked around for the closest gas station, Yugi happily sang along to the song on the radio.

"I don't know if I can find one Yugi..."  
"_Fix you up and fix you down, lets hide your scars_...OH there's one!"

Yugi points out a little station coming into view and I smile.

"Good eyes my love~"  
"Teehee thank you~"

I pull into the station and park the car, turns off the car, and unbuckles my seat belt. Yugi quickly removes his seat belt and grabs the little purse he had. Stepping out I shut my door then walk around and open Yugi's. He steps out and smiles as he straightens his dress. Smiling I take his hand and guide him to the door. Opening it he walks in first then I enter and looks around. Rows and rows of different chips and foods are in front of us. Coolers in the back are lined with assorted drinks. I watch as Yugi heads to the back and looks through the drinks. He search and found the one he wanted, reaching for it and standing on his tiptoes to get it. Sadly I watched as he jumped up in little spurts and tried to reach. I walk over and gently wraps my arms around his waist then lift him up.

"EEP!"  
"Be calm Baby, it's just me~ Now go on and grab that drink~"  
"O..Oh OK!"

Yugi wraps his little hands around the bottle and pulls it out with a pop.

"Yay! I got it!"  
"Nice job Yugi~"

I gently brought him back to the ground and set him down.

"So is there anything you want or need?"

He made a cute thinking face and blinked a few times.

"Hmmmmm I'm not sure I..."

His little thinking face was now replaced with a different face. One of which I was not used to seeing.

"Hm? What's the matter?"  
"...r...restroom...where is one?"

I quickly look around and point out the small sign that said in bold lettering 'RESTROOMS'.

"There it is Yugi."  
"O...OK."

He grabbed my arm and dragged me towards them. As we got to the entrance of the male restrooms I stopped and Yugi pulled more on my arm.

"What's wrong?"  
"D...Don't l...leave me..."  
"But I'll be right here."  
"No...c...come with me..please..."

I blushed at this and looked toward the counter at the front. The employee was busy reading a magazine. Looking back at Yugi I nodded and he smiled as he drug me through the bathroom door. Yugi continued to pull me through the bathroom until he came to a stall. Why a stall? Guess he wants to use it over the urinal. Yugi walked into one of the stalls and I heard a locking noise. I leaned up against the stall next to the one Yugi went into and waited. After a few moments I felt a hand on my arm and I looked around.

"You done Baby?"  
"Yes I am~"

He smiles and skips to the sinks to wash up. I walked over and looked at myself in the mirror. My features showed that I was tired from the party and really could use some rest. Yugi was fluffing up his hair. As if his hair needed fluffing. I reach over and ruffle it and he gives a small whine of disapproval.

"Yaaaaaammmmmiiiiii i just fixed it~"  
"Sorry aibou, I just couldn't help myself. Your hair looks so cute all messy~"

He pouts and blushes dark then kisses my cheek quickly.

"Let's pay for my drink then go home. I'm getting sleepy."  
"Good idea."

I take his hand in mine and walk out with him. The employee looks at us strangely.

"Um...are you paying for that?"  
"Ah! Yes we are."

I take the drink from Yugi and walk to the counter. The employee rang up the price and looked at Yugi.

"Your twin?"

I smile and chuckle. How naive.

"Actually he is my boyfriend."

The man looked shocked, looked at Yugi, then smiled.

"Your very lucky."  
"Thank you~"  
"You get back from a party?"  
"Yes, a friend of ours."

He nods and hands me my receipt.

"Baby~"

Yugi perks up from looking at some magazines and looks over.

"Your drink?"  
"Eeeeeeeee~"

He runs over and half glomps half tackles me then takes the drink.

"Thank you and good night."

The man smiles and nods as we leave. Yugi happily skips to the car and hops in. I walk around and get in drivers side of the car, buckle up, and start the car.

"Yugi my sweet aibou~"  
"Mmmff?" (Yes?)

Yugi spoke through drinking his drink already and I chuckle. Cutie couldn't wait until we got home.

"Your seat belt."

He looks at himself and then back at me. Removing the bottle from his precious lips.

"Can you put it on for me~?"  
"Sure I can cutie~"

I kisses his forehead and reach over to the belt. He watches me do this, the look in his eyes show an innocent sparkle but also a very child-like emotion. Attaching his belt over him and giving him another kiss to his forehead, I sit back in my seat and start the car, then pull out of the parking lot.

-30 minuets of driving later-

I pull up to the game shop and park then shut off the engine. As I unbuckle I notice Yugi is fast asleep. His little face had a peaceful look as he slept. Picking him up bridal style gently, I shut the door with my foot and then took him inside. Entering the game shop I head to the stairs and go up to the bedroom we share. Gently I place Yugi's sleeping form on the bed and leave to lock up. When I came back Yugi has curled into a little ball. So cute~! Before I can rest with Yugi I must get out of this stuffy suit. Quietly I strip myself of the suit and then pull on some pajama bottoms. I grab my hoodie that Yugi loves to sleep in and set it on the bed. Now to get him out of his dress. I ease myself onto the bed as not to wake him up and reach over to unzip the back of the dress. The zipper glides down without a hitch and I slip the dress off Yugi's shoulders. I gently slips it down his body and pull it all the way off. He shifts some and shivers at being in nothing but stockings and panties. Quickly I sit him up and then slip on the over sized hoodie. Pulling off the stockings he wore and folding them neatly then putting them away. Yugi turned on his side and grabbed onto my waist in his sleep. I chuckle and kiss his forehead as I lay down next to him. Reaching down for the sheet and blanket, I pull them over us to keep us warm after our long night.

"Good night my sweet aibou~ Rest well~"


End file.
